Golden Sun 4: The Prophecy
by FlintDjinn
Summary: A ancient prophecy binds Sheba towards her homeland, meanwhile their is trouble in Weyard, two Ancient clans are preparing for war, can our Adepts bring peace?
1. Prolouge

**This is my second story, it will make more sense if you read golden sun 3 return of the gods first. well read on.**

**I don't own golden sun (if i did there would be like ten extra games)**

* * *

King Elfrin of the Anemos looked out into the light of Jupiter Lighthouse. He stood alone on the great balcony of his Palace, He wore robes of deep purple, as was his cloak, its hem was studded with amethyst. On his head was a delicate crown of gold, forged by the master metal workers of Prox.

The purple beacon shone fiercely in the Darkness, it had always seemed reassuring to him. There was a sudden and brief tremor and the Beacons light was gone from the world. He fell to his knees in pain, tears forming in his eyes, he never thought their would be such pain when it would be gone, such a feeling of loss. he kneeled their for several minutes.

"My Lord . . .?" a voiced asked nervously, Elfrin turned around and saw a man whose robes of red and a purple cloak marked him as a lowly Magician.

"Yes?" Elfrin said, the magician kneeled and bowed his head.

"Your Majesty, I was sent to ask if you were ready" the Magician replied nervously.

"Are the seven sorcerors in place?" Elfrin questioned.

"Yes,"

"Very well, tell them I will be there shortly " Elfrin muttered, the magician bowed hastily and scurried off. He looked out finally at the Beacon, sighed and walked back to his Palace. He crossed several passages to the Room of Incantations. He opened the doors and walked into the great hall. Seven Sorcerors stood around in a circle, just outside of a pentacle covered in runes, in the middle of it was a pedestal with a Hover Jade on top of it. The scent of insence hung in the air, huge tomes of spells lay open. The sorcerors were wearing their finest robes, completely purple apart from a thin band of gold from the helm. Only the King and Archpriest were allowed to wear complete purple robes.

"It is time, we must raise Anemos from the ground and escape this cursed world. The lemurians flee to the sea, we shall seek refuge in the air, let the spell begin." Elfrin anounced.

"But your Grace, what about Roran?" Arya, the chief sorcerer asked, twirling her long golden hair in worry.

"Roran knew he wouldnt return after sealing the lighthouse, he volounteered." Elfrin said sorrowfully. "Who knows, perhaps some Jupiter Adepts will survive in weyard."

The sorcerors sighed collectively and began the joining of each others minds, when achieved they began collcting their power and sending it towards the Hover Jade. It glowed brightly with power, Elfrin quickly crossed the chamber and placed his hand on the Jade and said **"Hover"** the pentacled began to brighten as purple light flared up inside it's lines.

The ground trembled and they felt the city raise very slighly, then more and more. Elfrin smiled, many people though it would be impossible, but they were doing it. Suddenly their was a tremble then a shudder and the felt it, they were falling. Fast.

"NO!" screamed Arya and raised her hand,

_"Embodiment of the wind,  
Mistress of the Gale and lightning,  
Jupiter I summon You"_

The room was dazzled by a intense purple light, then a beautiful woman with blond hair walked forward. She looked around and snapped her fingers, the falling feeling stopped. Arya keeled over dead, too drained by such a powerful spell.

_"Fool, no-one has summoned a Great God and lived." _the woman looked around and turned to face Elfrin, who fell to his knees and bowed. _"So it is true, you seek to kill us!"_

"My Lady, we seek only to end this carnage that was brought upon us, we lost our most powerful warriors in the war, we need rest. And anyway, you will only be weakened and bound." Elfrin replied.

_"AND THATS BETTER IS IT!? TO BE TOO FRAGILE TO TALK OR ACT, TO BE SEEN, **I AM YOUR GODDESS!"**_ Jupiter shouted.

"You shall return!" Elfrin pleaded to the entity.

_"Yes, yes I will, for if I dont this city will be doomed."_ she laughed and clapped her handsand the Jade glowed brightly and cracked, the city accelerated upwards faster and faster then suddenly stopped.

_"Your fate hangs in the balance"_ Jupiter said and then vanished.

"Why did she do that?" asked Alin, the second most powerful sorceror.

"She did it to ensure her survival, for if she does not return she can not bring us back to the ground, and the spell will run out and we will fall." Eron, Archpriest of Jupiter said sadly.

the room processed this though sadly and then looked at Elfrin, starled by his eyes wich glowed purple.

_"A hero shall be born,_

_Savior of all,_

_Fallen from city of birth,_

_Hailed and worshipped as a god,_

_A hero shall be born"_

* * *

**Whew! that was better than my first epilouge, anyway if I get two reviews, I'll update by friday.**


	2. A Beginning

**I do not own Golden sun**

* * *

Jenna looked out to the landscape and spotted the small city of Bilbin. It had grown from a large town to a city in fifty years due to trade connections, a large supply of Adepts and the new ruler, Lord McCoy's daughter.

They had sent a messenger a few days ago asking for assistance to get rid of a group of Fire Bandits. They were attacking merchant carts and pillaging their wares.

Jenna had received the plea a few days ago and had set off on her horse to the city. It had took all day to get their and now night had fallen. She was relying on the light of the moon to find them. She spied a group of men hiding behind some rocks a mile away. Sliding off her horse she walked slowly to the area. She wore a red dress with gold edgings, made by the finest silk weavers of Xian. Her hair was held on place with gold shaped like a flame, a present from the Elders of Prox.

She looked only twenty-three but her eyes were that of someone much older. In reality she was fifty, however she was kept young by a gift by the gods of Alchemy, Venus, Mercury, Jupiter and Mars. Their was also Sol and Luna, but those gods disliked her and any other Adepts not of their Elements.

She was a few metres from the Bandits hideout, she placed her hand on the ball under her cloak. Their was a brief glow of Psyenergy then she faded from sight. Jenna knew it would be a push to defeat twelve Mars Adepts. She needed to use fear and her status to defeat them.

The mars Adepts had formed a rough circle and were looking at a cart in the distance, one that Jenna had placed as bait. She crept silently into the middle of the circle. She allowed the cloak to fall and she was visible to all.

"Hello!" she said and the Mars Adepts turned to face her, and when they did their faces paled. Before they could react, Jenna gestured and a wall of fire prevented their escape. Twelve jets of flame roared towards her, hastily she clapped her hands and muttered a few words then the flames swerved and flowed around her, then burned out. The red djinn that rested on her head disappeared.

_So much for scaring them to surrender_Jenna thought, with a blur of movement from her hands, the flames surrounding them glowed white and separated into twelve flames and flew towards them. It quickly knocked them out. The cart that had approached them stopped in front of Jenna.

A bandit unexpectedly jumped up and threw a fireball at Jenna. She turned around surprised and was hit square in the chest witch flung her to the ground.

He raised his sword, ready to deliver a fatal strike.

**"Plasma"** a bolt of purple energy struck the Adept where he stood. Sheba flung the blanket she was hiding under in the back of the cart. "Ouch, I think I've got cramp . . . next time you can hide in the back while I be the hero and beat up some bad guys **Arrrghh!"** Sheba had fallen off the cart and was massaging her head.

"Sorry Sheba, he caught me by surprise" Jenna laughed.

"Huh, must be old age" she said getting to her feet. "What's _that? _Oh Gods" she whispered, pointing upwards. Jenna turned upwards and gasped, the moon, parts were fallen off and crashing to the earth.

"Contigo's there, we must help them!" she said jumping on her horse. Sheba quickly jumped behind her. "RUN!" Jenna shouted spurring her horse.

Soon they disappeared over the Horizon.

* * *

Issac scanned the faces of the new students. His heart warmed as he saw Sonya, his fourteen year-old daughter. She had her fathers golden hair and piercing-blue eyes. Her face and personality were that of Jenna her mother.

This would be her first year at the Academy of Alchemy, Felix had set it up 25 years earlier to teach the numerous young Adepts to hone thier powers, it was the first of it's kind since the Golden age. It had gained world renown status, and many had moved to Vale to see it. It had turned the small village to a large town, and had increased Vale's riches.

Garets and Mia's children, Erin and Alexis were already at the Academy and Ivan and Sheba's child Faran (named after Sheba's foster father) was too young to join.

Felix was finishing his speech to the first years. " And so, young Adepts, remember this, No matter how strong you are or how how intelligent, it will not do you any good without proper training and dedication. Take heed my words and you will go far, goodbye"

There was a brief scrambel as the chairs in the hall where pulled back and the children left. Sonya ran foward into her fathers embrace. "Im so proud of you, my little Sol Adept." Issac said smiling.

"Thanks, I wish mother was here though." Sonya said wistfully.

"I know, but so does she," he said, squeezing her hand. The rest of the Adepts came to greet Sonya and offer their congratulations.

"Well done Sonya, your the first Sol Adept in seventy years, hopefully you do better than the last lot" laughed Emea. Ivan was about to say something then stiffened, a blank look came across his face, then a quick smile then a frown and a look of surprise.

"That was Sheba, she said to meet her at the Sanctum, their's something wrong." Ivan said.

"What?"

He took a deep breath, "The prophecy is coming true."

* * *

**Sorry for a late update, but it's nearly time to go back to school in scotland so I've been out a lot.**

**Gabby- Thanks for not saying and spoiling the surprise**

**Northern- Thanks for the review, glad you liked it.**

**Empress Vicky- yaaay, your back, Oh and when your name popped up in _return of the gods_, I thought seeing as you review a lot I would tie you in to the story, Welcome back!!**

**review please**


	3. City in the Sky

** I do not own golden sun**

* * *

Vale's temple was the biggest in Weyard. It was constructed out of the purest Marble and designed by the expert engineers of Loho. Inside their was six statues, each thirty feet in height, carved by skilled Venus Adepts, the Gods were depicted perfectly, each stood in their Altar, surrounded by their own incense, jewels, priests and worshippers.

The temple was usually a throng of Pilgrims, locals, scholars and temple officials, however today it was nearly empty, without the usual crowd it seemed strangely deserted. The only people that were there was two woman examining a statue of Jupiter.

"Mum" shouted Sonya running to Jenna, who turned around and hugged her. After a brief reunion Sheba began to explain to the Adepts what had happened in Bilbin.

"After me and Jenna had defeated the fire bandits, we noticed something strange. It was the moon, large parts of it were falling off and falling to the ground, the worst part is, it was heading to contigo." Their was horrified gasps from the Adepts, " we travelled as fast as we can here, and then I contacted Ivan."

"then why did you bring us here, in the temple?" Piers asked confused, looking up to the statue of Jupiter.

"I bring us here, because of what I fear this might mean and their is one person who will know," Sheba answered and turned round and faced the statue of Jupiter. "Jupiter, I plead with you, come to our aid."

_As you wish little one, _a voice from nowhere sounded. Their was a glow of purple light in the center of the room and it shaped itself into a woman with blond hair and deep purple eyes. The Adepts bowed to her.

"Jupiter, Fifty years ago Ivan predicted the fall of the moon, we have almost forgotten it until today, when I witnessed huge rocks falling from the sky."

_"I know of what you speak Sheba, however it is not the moon, I think you took Ivan's prophecy too _literal_, The moon he was referring to was the City of Amenos, when Alchemy was sealed they like the Lemurians and Luna Adepts decided to leave Weyard. They had planned to cast a huge spell that would lift them to the Sky, however it took too much power and they would have perished if I had not saved them. You Adepts must travel to Contigo and save them, for without you they will fall to ground and die, destroying huge parts of Contigo._

"Why don't you do it!?" asked Sonya anoyed she had hoped to spend some time with her parents.

Jupiter stared at her coldly, _"Do you normally talk to Gods of great power like that **Girl**?" _She asked.

Sonya paled and bowed her head, "Sorry."

_"If you must know, the Anemos crated wards around their city that prevent me from entering, they feared that any powerful Psyenergy would destroy the balance that keep their City supported."_ she answered icily. _"I suggest you take your daughter, Jenna, a Sol adept will be required to open the way to the Anemos._" with that she vanished with a flash of purple light.

The Adepts hurried out the Temple and told their Family and friends. Jenna walked to her parents-in-law's house and knocked the door.

It was opened by a small woman with grey hair tied in a bun. Dora was now eighty, but was as active as ever. "Hi mum" said Jenna

"Oh hello love, " smiled Dora

"The Gods have sent us on a task, we're taking Sonya however could you look after Faran for Sheba please?" she asked

After Dora agreed Jenna made her way to the town square where Isaac stood charging himself with the Psyenergy, she sneaked behind him and hugged him. "HELLO" she shouted and he jumped in surprise and would have fell into the river if it had not frozen before he hit the surface. Mia lowered her hand and laughed.

"If you two have finished, we are about to leave." Issac and Jenna hurried off to meet the fellow Adepts and joined them into a circle.

**"Teleport"** Ivan said and the Stone in his hand glowed purple and the Adepts experienced a brief feeling of weightlessness and they were right at the edge of Contigo. The crater that had stood their for centuries had a stair way that travelled to the bottom.

The Adepts looked for hours until they were about to give up until Emea shouted "I've found something" and the Adepts ran towards her. She had found a square of rock with carvings all around it. "It feels like a gate to another world but also . . it feels different than usual."

"Can you open it?" asked Ivan.

"Possibly, but I'll need help" she said and looked to Sonya.

She looked uncertain but Emea said "You can do this, remember look for the gap between realities and you'll do fine."

Sonya took a deep breath and closed her eyes, removing all distracting thoughts from her mind. She searched for the small gap between worlds and found it, drawing on Psyenergy she expanded it until it was large enough to go through.

She opened her eyes and a portal lay at her feet. Felix walked forward and jumped in it, disappearing from view. one by one the Adepts followed him.

* * *

They appeared in a room of white marble, statues and fountains were placed around the room. Their was carvings of the wind and lighting on the wall and in the center was a golden throne padded with purple velvet. in the center stood a beautiful young woman, wearing a purple dress and long golden hair.

She looked surprised and then her gaze focused to Issac and Felix. "Guards! Guards! Venus Adepts are here, the two men wearing green, quickly subdue them." two guards ran forward and sent a bolt of lightning at Isaac who was sent forward sprawling to the ground. A ball of air hit Felix and he followed Isaac's lead. "ENOUGH!" screamed Jenna, as she saw the men she cared for most in her life being attacked.

A huge wall of flame was sent to the first guard and a massive jet out of her mouth was sent to the second. They didn't stand a chance. Both were knocked unconscious and Jenna faced the woman on the throne.

Before she could attack, the woman created a huge gust of wind that threw Jenna into a pillar and unconsciousness.

"Leave her!" Sheba shouted. the woman looked at her strangely and then ran forward and hugged Sheba.

"Sister, Sister I've yearned to see your face one more time!"

* * *

**Dun-dun-DUN cliffhanger! sorry for the late update, MASSIVE Writers block, gone now.**

** Northern- The reason Sheba and Jenna went themselves is because the bandits were not strong and they relied on their numbers more than anything else. Also Jenna and Sheba have been traing for seventy years so they have a small advantage. **

* * *


	4. Family Reunion

**I do not own golden sun**

* * *

"What do you mean _Sister?"_ She asked bewildered and threw herself off the woman

"Oh, of course! You don't know, Sheba you are my sister, you are a member of the Anemos royal family" she said hugging her once more.

She was blown away from Sheba with a gust of wind. "Liar! I am Sixty years old, even if you were my younger sister of twenty years you wouldn't look so young, how dare you impersonate my family."

The woman quickly scrambled up, "Peace be with you, before my, no, _our_ people left the powerless weyard, we took water from the sacred springs of Lemuria and since then, each member of the Royal Family has been allowed a small vial of water to extend our lives beyond that of a normal span."

Sheba was pale as the woman finished, and turned to Piers, "Is this true?"

"From what records I have seen in trade reports before the seal on Alchemy, a large amount of water was delivered to, and I quote, "The noble family of the wind"" Piers answered.

"We performed for them the spell that slows down time around their Isle, they crafted the Halt gem but were unable to place the spell in such a large area." Sheba's sister completed.

Tears formed around Sheba's eyes and she clutched Ivan for support "Sister . . . wh-whats your name?"

"My name's Queen Alicia, and yours?"

"Sheba" she whispered.

"That is not the name you were given, but I suppose we could not expect you to keep it." she smiled. Alicia glanced at the unconscious Adepts, "I apologise for their treatment, I shall send for our most skilled healers."

"Their is no need," said Mia coldly, walking over to her companions.

"I doubt you could match our efforts" dismissed Alicia.

"Watch!" said Mia, **"Pure Ply"** a small imp hovered and quickly flew towards the fallen Adepts and healed them. Despite herself, Alicia was impressed.

"Your skill is great if you have managed to master Ply . . ." she said softly. She ducked quickly as a fireball came right towards her.

"JENNA, stop she's my sister!" Sheba screamed Jenna hesitated, a flame still in her hand.

"She almost killed Issac and Felix!" she growled.

"I apologise profusely, we of the Anemos have always been wary of Venus Adepts. Before we left Weyard we had a huge feud with the Venus tribe of Laverio. It would have ended in war if both sides had not suffered greatly from the Great War" Alicia explained " They have sworn to oppose the Anemos with all their skill ever since, I feared they were assasins sent by them."

"What did they do,?" asked Felix.

"They stole the _heart of power_, the Psyenergy stone that powered the city," she snarled.

"Why did my mother not want me!" Sheba shouted suddenly, catching everyone by surprise. they turned to look at her, and to their amazement she was almost crying.

"Sheba! our mother wanted to keep you more than anything, but her love was overuled by the law of Prophecy." Alicia soothed.

"The what?" Ivan asked, hugging Sheba.

"It is hard to explain to those ignorant of our culture, to us there is nothing more important than Prophecy, it is our most precious gift given by Jupiter. One of our most oldest law is that, if a Prophecy has spoken, then their is none that may stand in it's way. When we fled Weyard, the current king, King Elfrin had a prophecy that a chosen one would be born and come to save Anemos. For years every monarch has received a prophecy or prophecies on this savior. Our mother, Queen Ellesmera, found out that the savior would be you. She pleaded that she could keep you but was overruled and you were sent to the world below. She died of grief five years later." Alicia said sorrow filling her every word.

"Enough talk, I will arrange for you to recieve our finest rooms and our finest cuisine, we will talk more tommorow." She bowed at the Adepts and left the room, her purple dress trailing on the floor.

The stunned Adepts looked at Sheba, who burst into tears.

* * *

**Thanks to all those people that reviwed chap 2, sorry i didn't mention it last time. I know this is a short chapter, but I think this is important for it's own chapter.**

**Gabby - hope this anwsered all your questions, _When _are you becoming a member?**

**Northern- LOL! Ivan getting together with Sheba's sister? doubt it, Sheba would kill him :D**

**Empess Vicky - THANKS! what does Sugoi mean? I'm guessing it's japanese?"  
**


	5. Family fight?

**I do not own golden sun**

* * *

Sheba awoke to daylight streaming through the windows. Ivan lay next to her, his mouth slightly open as he slept. She quietly got out of bed and looked around the room. Elegant furniture, silk and jewels surrounded them, looking for clothes she found a chest made of a deep red wood and when she opened it she found a dress woven from purple silk, a silver circlet and amethyst earrings. Examining herself in the mirror she looked extremely grand.

Ivan woke up, and after a quick search they found purple robes with a gold star emblazoned on the front, and a silver amethyst ring. Walking out the room they met their fellow Adepts. Jenna and Garet were wearing crimson tunics with metal gauntlets on the arms. The water adepts wore simple blue robes with a emblem depicting a wave placed on the front.Emea wore a plain black dress as did Sonya, however hers was gold. The only Adepts who didn't have any new clothes were Issac and Felix, who wore their every-day tunics.

"Listen," said Sheba "I've been thinking, yesterday when we arrived and Alicia knew you were Venus Adepts, she must have read your minds. I have taught you how to cloud your mind, several times however I have been able to perceive your thoughts, I did not worry as I believed me and Ivan were the only ones with the skill to do so. However she has had the same amount of time and better tutors in the art of Psyenergy, she is possibly better than me, so remember **keep your mind protected**"

"i don't know how to do this" protested Sonya.

"Of course . . ." sighed Sheba "Then you should learn quickly. A adept develops a limited protection to mind read over time and continuous exposure. By the time your father reached me at Venus Lighthouse his mind had already became difficult to read. Most people try to concentrate wildly to block a mind reader, but this is foolish as what you are trying to keep away always swims to the mind. The correct way is to create a useless list of facts that are meaningless to the Adept and _cloud your thoughts_. This takes years to master but try your best."

Sonya nodded and the adepts walked to the great doors that led to the throne room. They were greeted by Alicia when they entered she looked at them and frowned, it deepened and and a look of annoyance flickered across her eyes, but disappeared instantly.

"i apologize to Issac and Felix for their insufficient clothing, but their is no weaver that will agree to weave the Venus Adepts clothes. Please accept my humblelest apologies."

"Accepted" said Felix.

"Queen Alicia, I've been wondering who is older you or Sheba?" asked Garet.

The Queen hesitated before answering "Sheba."

"So is she Queen?" he asked.

"NO, she was banished and therefore no longer a citizen of Anemos!" the Queen shouted.

"Peace, I wish not to be queen, how could I? You know more than anyone else about the tradition and culture of the Anemos." Sheba added hurriedly.

"Yes . . . I have arranged for you to be taken of a tour around the Palace. this will take all day, so Farewell and please, enjoy yourself." Queen Alicia said coldly.

The Adepts met a man wearing a grey tunic of a servant. He bowed gracefully and said "Greetings Master Adepts, I am Ronin and i will be your guide. May I suggest the Hall of the Past to start off with." he gestured to a door embossed with gold leaf. The adepts agreed and walked through the doors. They were statues arranged around in a circle. The guide strode right into the center. There stood a man clothed in armour , holding a scroll in one hand and a sword in the other. He wore a expression of fierceness.

"This is King Xeres, the founder of the Anemos. He was our most prominent Sorcerer, warrior and scholar. He united the ancient wind tribes that used to rule Jupiter adepts." the guide moved on and pointed to a man wearing robes and and peering into an orb. "King Elfrin was the king that allowed the end of Jupiter lighthouse and the raising of the Anemos. He was the first person to have the Prophecy about you, he abdicated afterwards and spent the remainder of his life receiving short glimpses of the future. Foe several minuets the guide told them of various monarchs and royalty.

He approached a statue of a pretty woman holding a child. "This is Queen Aurora your mother." the guide finished. A single tear filled Sheba's eye. It was wiped away quickly however.

Several hours passed and they saw many sights. On one occasion they saw a room with wooden doors with a single line depicting a gust of wind carved on the red wood. "That is Xeres Chamber, the Kings personal room where he kept the most powerful spells. No one has dared enter since his death" another was the Temple of Jupiter, it had a fifty foot statue of the goddess made of gold leaf and marble. The last stop was the Room of Incantations. A huge room where the most serious spells were carried out, supervised by the Seven masters of Psyenergy. They called themselves Sorcerers. They had their own statue, A woman called Ayra a sorceress that sacrificed her life so that Anemos could be safe.

Sheba slumped on the bed at the end of the day. She was exhausted and the tour had taken all day with little list. Ivan joined her and together they lay on the bed.

_Ivan, do not speak I can sense the minds of at least five spys sent by my sister. _Sheba projected mentally at Ivan

_Why?_

_Have you read her mind at all?_

_It's too well protected_

_She let it slip, when Garet asked her about my heritage, her mind is twisted. She addicted to power and she will do anything to keep it. I do not feel safe in her presence!_

* * *

**Empress Vicky- Thanks, glad you liked it.**

**Gabby- were you dream Adept that reviewed? Anyway Seeing as you liked the history of the Anemos, here's more**.

**Tom ness- thanks for faving this fic )  
**

**Please review everyone**


	6. Rude departure

**I dont own golden sun (Boo!)**

* * *

The adepts met at the throne room after breakfast. They had decided to leave that day to try and find a way for the Anemos to be lowered to the ground. "I'm sure she'll be fine with it" Garet said after Sheba had vocalized her concerns over her sisters reaction to their decision to leave.

The Queen walked in a few minutes later, wearing a liliac tunic and a braided gold belt. "Greetings Sister, Adepts. I hope you enjoyed yourself yesterday?" the Queen asked.

Sheba stepped forward "We thank you for your generosity, we found the tour fascinating." Sheba could fell the Queens mind probing her friends thoughts, trying to find a weakness in their mental barrier. To her relief the Adepts minds stayed strong. _How she must find this useful when she deals in politics, able to decide her next move while her opponents haven't made theirs yet! _Sheba thought_. _

"But we have decided to return to Weyard, it will be easier to find a reversal to the wards that surround this place and ask Jupiter to bring this city back to the ground," she finished.

"You want to leave," said Alicia coldly, "I'm sorry but I can not allow that to happen. You still fail to understand the prophecy. Before _my_ mother died she gave the final piece of the prophecy. Allow me to repeat it,

_She has been chosen,  
She must now choose,  
To take the path of Savior,  
Or role of Destroyer!"_

_She is scared, she wants to desperately keep her position of power, she sees me as a threat!_ realised Sheba. "I do not wish to turn my back on the Anemos people, but their best chance is for me to leave _and_ return."

"I can not risk this, I cannot allow you to leave, I am sorry" she said, not sounding very sorry at all.

"I like to see you stop us, you may a good adept but we're nine good adepts!" shouted Jenna snapping her fingers and a flared roared into live and burned blue.

"STOP!" shouted Sheba, "We cannot hurt her, their is at least sixty guards and the seven sorcerors waiting outside, we cannot fight them all."

"But we cant just leave you here" said Ivan, holding her hand and looking at her pleadingly.

"You must, you can sense their minds as clearly as I can Ivan, you know this" Sheba said softly.

They both realised this and tears formed in both of their eyes. They both hugged each other. "Goodbye" he said sadly and he turned to the Adepts and linked hands with them. "**Teleport" **their was the usual myriad of light and colour and the Adepts disappeared, along with Sheba's entire world.

* * *

The adepts flashed into existence in the marketplace of contigo, thankfully it was early morning and few were out at this time. "NO!" screamed Ivan, "I should have stayed,"

"Peace little one," Piers said, it unnerved him to see the quiet and reserved Ivan so full of rage and sorrow. "You have not failed her, the best you can do is to try to find a reversal to the wards that bind the floating city." Ivan looked slightly better, but not much.

"I have an Idea" said Emea slowly, she was unsure of how to approach this. "We need a mind like Kraden, and I think we should use the . . . Tomegathericon"

"NO" said Felix, "No one has dared use it since the awakening of Alchemy, besides waking the dead unnerves me."

"I'll do it." said Ivan, "Emea is right, we need Kraden."

Felix wore a thoughtful look for several minuets and then sighed. "Yes your right, I would like to leave that book but we must."

* * *

On a hilltop in New Vale there was a high marble obelisk, on this hill there used to be a house, however none has lived there for many years. On this obelisk, words had been carved deep into it, it read:

_Kraden,  
Friend, scholar, and mentor,  
He will be missed for all time,_

There was a tremor of Psyenergy, it built up in the place, an Adept would have sensed the concentration of it building up right next to the obelisk. Suddenly there was a huge array of light and nine people stood were the light used to be.

Ivan steeped forward a little woozy from the teleporting, he clutched a book bound in black leather. He opened the book and held a necklace that was hidden in the cover of the book. It had a skull with diamond eyes, and with trembling fingers he put it on. Instantly he found the powers of a necromage coursing through his body.

The book was written in a strange heiroglyphics that spiralled outwards. Quickly translating the text Ivan placed a hand on the obelisk.

"_I awaken thee,  
Come from the dark tempest,  
I bind you to me,  
Arise from the darkness!"_

A white light burned ferociously from the pillar, it glowed brighter and brighter untill a orb of the light came forwards and changed shape.

It became the shape, the ghost of Kraden.

* * *

**EmpressVicky- Yeah she looked kind and humble, but she was hiding her true self, also she became worse when Garet asked her about Sheba's posistion.**

**DreamAdept-LOL, I can imagine you doing that! any way thanks for the review.**

**Please review people**


	7. Risen

**I do not own golden sun**

* * *

The ghost hovered above the grave for a few seconds, then the ground cracked and opened, a skeleton gripped the earth and hauled itself up. The ghost-kraden flowed into the bones, disappearing into the bony refuge. A dark aura engulfed Ivan, silver runes swirled in complex patterns around his body, his eyes were two portals of shadow, seeing into the nightmares of the dead.

Sinew and flesh began to form on Kradens body, muscle and organs attaching itself on bone, at a accelerating rate. However it slowed and they were left with a half formed creature, an eye missing from a socket, deformed legs and twisted back, large amounts of his body were simply missing.

"Greetings" said a wheezing cracked voice that sounded like his mouth was full of dust, it was faint so that the Adepts struggled to hear what this being said.

"How do we know it's Kraden?" Mia asked.

"Oh I doubt I'm actually _me _in a sense Mia, probably a collection of memories and the lingering of ectoplasm spirit,"said Kraden looking around.

"Its him." said Jenna.

"Kraden, we need your help, Sheba's trapped and we must perform an almost impossible task." said Issac hurriedly, looking at Ivan, he was unsure how long the little wind adept could keep this up

"Tell me everything," said Kraden calmly.

Issac explained about the Anemos and Queen Alicia, the spells force waning and the wards that surrounded the city. Occasionally Kraden asked a question or made a comment but otherwise was silent as Issac spoke.

"It seems to me Adepts that the way to free Sheba and undo the wards is to reclaim the Psyenergy stone that the Laverio stole, and with this using the power of the stone destroy the wards and bring down the city safely."

"The city has never been found apart from a few ruins that were too small to contain a city" said Garet sadly.

"Well I thought about that, and with a few fragments of parchment from the golden age I have found say that the city was underground." exclaimed Kraden

"Are you sure?" asked Felix.

"Fairly, the account was from a famous Wind Adept and Historian who had a talent for reading peoples mind when asleep. Earning the title "Dream Adept," he says that "the city was crafted by the skilled earth workers , they carved a haven deep into the earth's womb"" Kradens voice was becoming weaker and weaker. Finally he stopped and becan to crumble, becoming dust that disappeared with the wind.

Ivan felled forwards unable to keep concious.

* * *

Sheba threw a scroll away from her for the twelfth time this afternoon._ This is hopeless!_ She looked around her luxurious surroundings and sighed_. I'm a prisoner in a glorified cell_ she thought and pushed herself away from the ancient tomes that surrounded the Great Library of the Anemos.

She walked down a corridor towards the Room of Incantations. The double doors opened automatically at her touch. In the room beyond was a group of seven Adepts in a circle chanting. A aura of Psyenergy glowed around them and there was a brief flash of light.

"Damn another failure" said The cheif sorceror Elwin. They had been trying to break the wards for amost ten years.

"Perhaps if you had more Adepts?" asked Sheba.

"Amount of Adepts doesn't really matter here my lady" said Elwin "seven is the most potent number you can get with Psyenergy spells, the long ones anyway."

"I see, tell me Elwin how would one go about entering Xeres chamber?" Sheba enquired.

Elwins eyes widened and he gasped. "Your grace. No one has dared since his death for fear what we might unleash. He was a powerful sorcerer with a lot of power. He left instructions, but no-one has ever used them . . . No I cannot tell you" he finished.

"I command you, as princess of the royal line and a avatar of Prophecy, Do you dare defy me!" Shabe declared. This was risky, her only chance was his fear of being in the way of prophecy.

A defeated look came across Elwin. "Very well I will tell you." As he explained Sheba felt a rush of excitement after weeks of being imprisoned and stifled. _Finally some adeventure! _she thrilled.

Leaving the Room of Incantations she speed walked then ran to the doors of Xeres chamber. Placing her hand on the doors she chanted:

_By touch of kin,  
By my blood,  
I claim my birth right open the door to Xeres!_

* * *

**Empress Vicky- yeah she is annoying XD**

**Dream Adept- I tied you in with the story as a sort of Pat on the back for reviewing!**


	8. Xeres Chamber

** I dont own golden sun**

* * *

The doors heavy lock slid of, chains unwrapped and the door burst open inwards. Their was a tiled passage, purple tiles depicted history of the Anemos. Grabbing a torch from a bracket in the wall and pulling her cloak closer to her, Sheba walked forwards.

Her footsteps echoed unpleasently as she walked. She could not help but think that they betrayed her precense to whatever lurked in this place. She examined the drawings as she walked past, first she saw a young adept controlling a small whirlwind. Then she saw a young man, he held a crown and a crowd was around him gazing reverently.

Then she saw a warrior defeating a fire throwing fighter, then a old sage reading a scroll and finally a bed with the hooded figure of death standing beside it. She realised slowly that must be the life of Xeres, it was strange to think that the great historical figure was related to her, for years she longed to she her family. Now she saw them however she wasn't so sure. From all the history scrolls she read the royal house had been concerned with only prophecy and power.

She wondered sadly if her mother was like that, always looking behind her back for political adversies and looking forward for more power. But then she remebered her mother had fought to keep her and decided her mother was different. It was a shame her sister was not like that.

She encountered another door that was locked. There was a inscription carved deep into the stone:

_Only those that have proved their might to the great rock may enter._

Sheba closed her eyes and said **"reveal"** and her eyes glowed the purple glow of Psyenergy. The door was gone and she could easily walk through it. She encountered a room with a comfortable chair and a table. On this table was a book bound in black leather with a golden symbol on the cover. It depicted a circle divided into six. Their was a symbol in each divide that depicted a wave, gust of wind, a flame, a leaf, a crescent moon and a sun. The title was _The elements explained_.

When her hand touched the book their was a sudden wave of Psyenergy from behind her. She spun around and came face to face with a ghostly figure in purple armour. "Who are you!" she shouted.

"I am a shadow, an apparation of the great leader Xeres, I am **the Guardian of the book!"** It shouted. Sheba had a sudden flash of though and remembered a figure of Dullahan, another being of power used by the Anemos to protect their treasures.

**"Spark plasma" **she shouted and a powerful wave of electricity swept through the armoured body. The blackened mail was thrown away and revealed a withered bent and twisted old man.

"What are you!" Sheba repeated, she found this figure repulsive, she wondered if it was because she herself had never aged and she found this fearful.

"I am Xeres, I have remained in here for centuries bound against my will never being able to die, Just age and age until i am bent and horrible as you see now."

"Why?" she asked horrified.

"The Gods decided it a just punishment for disobeying them," the old man croaked, his voice was faint and Sheba strained to hear him.

"They would never!" she exclaimed.

"The Gods are not the Just biengs you think them to be, remember that Granddaughter, I thank you, I can now die" and with that the old mans flesh began to crumble as though it were only dust.

With shaking hands Sheba grabbed the book and ran.

* * *

Sonya was being jolted as the cart hit yet _Another_ pot hole. "Ouch" she shouted and turned to her father "Can we stop for a while?" she asked.

"We might as well stop for the night" he replied and they all got off the cart. Sonya sighed, seven days straight of travelling had reduced her body to a mass of bruises and sores. They had not used the teleport stone because without Sheba's mind to guide them it was too difficult for Ivan to reach Laverio.

She was exited however as Emea had agreed to teach ger the way to master Sol Psyenergy. After a dinner of stew and bread Emea called Sonya over.

"What I am about to teach you is something I have seen and heard, I am not a Sol Adept so I I'm not a perfect teacher. Sol adepts gain power by absorbing energy from the Sun during day and channeling it to their advantage. Remember you will always be stronger at day." Emea finished this with a instruction for Sonya to create a spark of light and hold it for several seconds, then she changed it's colour then made two.

After she banished the light Sonya then made a flame of golden fire which burned brightly. She began to make it bigger so it was the size of a head, then so small it flickered in the gentle breeze. Her last task was to throw it from one hand to the other. She threw it high in the air and just as it was going to land in the other her concentration faltered and the flame went off course and went flying into the bushes.

"Quick after it or we will have forest blaze on our hand." she shouted grabbing a douse gem. They found the flame burning nearby and with a quick jet of water the flame extinguished. "That was close" said Emea, their was a crack from behind, the sound of heavy breathing and a thump. Emea span round and unsheathed her sword at the same time.

"Who's there!" she shouted she crept forward cautiously and looked down. "By the Gods." she whispered and Sonya ran forward.

They saw a man bloodied and unconscious, lying half dead on the ground.

* * *

**Empress Vicky- thanks, I toyed with the Idea of keeping Kraden longer, but decided against it.**

**DreamAdept- For some reason I too thought of you as a Wind Adept**


	9. Remincing

**I do not own golden sun**

* * *

Sheba sat in her chambers. She stared at the book and wondered why their was such trouble put in to guarding it. It was small and quite plain, but none the less it was placed n a chamber of powerful protection. She opened the firs page to find it full of neat handwriting written in the Alphabet of the old Anemos. She had learned it a few days earlier. It read:

_For long man has desired power, and through this Alchemy was formed. Through this most ancient practice we develop our most advanced sciences. It is through this one man can defeat an army, It is through this that the Gods live and weyard exist. However they are many types of Psyenergy and each require their own type of mindset to deal with it. _

_Mighty venus, requires the firm and resolute approach, while compassionate water requires the Adept to stay flexible never stay in one form, Water can be rigid ice, or the wieghtless steam. Glorious Sol needs the a strong and powerful personality to compliment it, while Luna needs a contemplative and peaceful thought. Destructive Mars needs total concentration, as fire will always burn, A true master realises this and seeks to direct it than forcing it. My own element Jupiter requires the Adept to walk the path of balance, a perfection of offence and defense._

Sheba was surprised, surely this wasn't a book about alchemy for beginners? She flicked through and she saw spells she had mastered and felt a pang of disappointment. Suddenly a title caught her eye and she stopped at the last page, It read _Looking into the past._ Excited she read on.

_For most Adepts Prophecy is Jupiter's greatest strength, but we look into the future we forget the past, For years I have devised a psyenergy that will allow the Adept to reverse the link to the future and travel deep into the past, Use this gift well, for I fear that if we spend too much time in the future we will be blind to the present._

Sheba read the whole chapter and when she was finished she carefully closed the book. She thought about how she could use this power and decided that to practice she would find out about her mother. Closing her eyes, she did as the book instructed and went into the trance she would normally use when she was reading someones mind.

She was aware of all living things around her, she was in a world of darkness with the only light was that of peoples minds. Now was for the tricky part, the book _Elements explained_ said that the past existed in peoples minds and that to go to the past you had too follow peoples thoughts and find the moment in the past you wanted to view, if they did not live then you had to jump from their mind onto a dead persons mind and view the memories left there. An expert mage could view weyards very creation if they wanted.

She was not so good and decided to see her mothers death. She searched for Alicia and when she found her she entered her mind, Alicia could not sense her, as this was a whole new technique. She then fixed her mind on her mothers face and in her room said,"My mother I did not know, who's death I did not see, Reveal to me her final moments." and images flashed through her mind of several pictures of her mother, finally her mind settled on one scene:

_Her mother lay on her bed, She was beautiful her hair golden and held back with siver and diamonds, her dress silk and was of a deep purple hue, she held the air of power and dignity. Another woman was near, she was about eighteen, she wore a purple velvet tunic and she wore a gold circlet. She too held an aura of power but it felt unpractised and unsure. _

_"greetings mother," said Alicia, her voice was cold and unloving. _

_"Daughter, I have made my decision on who will succeed me," Her mother replied her voice was full of warmth and love. "You shall succeed the throne" _

_"Thank you!" said Alicia, power lust in her eyes, "I brought you tea" she said handing her a cup full to the brim of green liquid, The Queen sipped it and a few minuets passed as she drank, suddenly she gripped her heart and spluttered for air. _

"_Goodbye mother" Alicia said, her voice was devoid of emotion, and turned to leave but stopped as she heard the voice of prophecy _

"She has been chosen,  
She must now choose,  
To take the path of Savior,  
Or role of Destroyer!

She shall witness both past and future,  
She will either lead us to glory,  
Or reduce us to ruins,

You shall not be queen,  
You will be queen,  
You may be Queen,

So much depends on our savior"

_And with that, Queen Aurora of the Anemos died._

Sheba, stood up and released a scream of anger that released a wave powerful Psyenergy that shattered windows and outside thunder answered her war cry!

* * *

**Empress Vicky-Thanks, you will find out who the mysterious man is next chapter.**

**Dreram adept- Yeah I have been thinking wether to make names or not but I probaly will in the next few chapters. If you look at the last fight scene in _Return of the Gods_ theres a few names there.**

**Review people**


	10. Death of a Stranger

**I do not own golden sun**

* * *

In the dessert Lalivero stands out like a beacon in the dessert, It was a haven from the heat of the desert, the thirst and the Sand Lizards. It had grown from a tiny village to at town, A lot of the population were Earth Adepts that wanted to live near the beacon.

The Adepts were tired, exhausted and dirty by the time they reached Venus lighthouse. They had strapped the unconscious man in a makeshift stretcher of blankets and wood. Mia had tried all her best and couldn't wake him up, and the Adepts were too tired to cast any powerful Psyenergy. However as they reached the lighthouse, Issac, Felix, Jenna and Garet could feel the power flowing into them and bolstering their energy.

**"CURE" **Isaac and Felix cast together.

"**Healing Aura" **Jenna finished. The two spells met and they felt them link together, the spell had a deep purple colour with golden stars coursing through it. The spell landed on the man and was absorbed into his body. His bark arched as his bones were fused and and flesh replaced, his skin fused together and bruises disappeared. When the spell had finished the stranger had improved greatly, Although cure and healing aura was not as powerful or had as much control as Ply, cast together they were quite potent.

**"revive"** Issac finished, and little sparks of golden light flared and entered the mans body, and a moment later his eyes fluttered open and he looked around confused at the Adepts. "Wh-who are you" he croaked, his voice hoarse.

"We are the Adepts that freed Psyenergy the Gods avatars, we found you mauled and stranded, it is O.K, your wounds have been healed and we are takintg you back to Lalivero." Mia said smiling.

The man looked at her as though she was crazy, "NO! please not there, I beg you." There was a look of terror in his eyes, a haunted look that said he had seen things no mortal should.

"Why?" said Mia gently. She had seen patients like him before, warriors and battle mages, It had been too much for them, the death, the pain and their worse enemy was their own mind, it had become a prison of nightmares and horror. This was no battle hardened warrior though, but a normal man who was not trained for the atrocities of War.

"Death, adepts came from the ground and attacked, killed thousands, so powerful . . . Aron faced them, but they, they struck him dead . . . tried to save the family but was too late, they, they're dead." his voice faded and Mia felt his soul leave.

"NO" shouted Issac and poaced his hand on the mans chest, **"Revive." **The golden aura hung around the body, but faded away. "Why?" he whispered.

"He didn't want to come back," said Mia simply. she felt tears prick her eyes, but she brushed them away, this was not the time to cry, but later she would, in the comfort of Garet's arms.

Jenna created a ball of fire in her hand, it burned deep blue and the adepts could see the air being heated around it, "We must find these people and they will PAY" Jenna shouted the last word and the Adepts found her anger revitalizing and they set off, the last few miles to lalivero seemed to disappear and to them, it felt as though it was only seconds before they saw Lalivero in all its horror, its former glory was laid out in ruins, buildings were destroyed, huge slabs of rock lay in the ground, and the bodies, they were everywhere, they littered the place, looking like an unwanted doll a child had thrown in the corner of a room.

There was one unharmed building , the Temple of Jupiter, with unvoiced agreement the Adepts walked towards it, horified at the carnage before them. As they reached the door, they heard voices coming from the door.

"These heathens worship _Air?"_

"Apparently some wind adept fell from the sky years ago, and they worshipped her, and since then they have always favoured air."

"it disgusts me"

The Adepts pushed open the doors and saw a group of Venus adepts place their hands of a statue of Jupiter, and saw it crack, weaken and crumble. It landed as a heap at their feet.

"That is what I think of their god." a man sneered, and was hit in the head by a fireball. As he sprawled to the ground the rest of the guards turned to face the Adepts. With a quick gesture one sent a block of stone which hit Ivan in the chest and sent him flying.

"HOW DARE YOU" shouted Jenna and she waved her hands and a tornado of fire caught two guards and they were thrown away.

**"Shadow hand**" said Emea and the remaining Man was lifted by a hand of pure darkness and thrown with great force into a pillar.

"Who are these madmen?" asked Piers to the silence.

"My guards" answered the silence,The Adepts turned and saw a man wearing a green robe and a golden crown. "I am the King of Ankhol."

* * *

**Empress Vicy- I also liked the scream bit at the end of that chapter, do you remember the character named after you in _Return of the Gods_? There will be more written about her next chapter, or perhaps the one after that, im not sure yet.**

**Dream Adept- LOL, for some reason I can imagine you strangling Sheba's sister too. XD**


	11. The King of Ankhol

**I do not own golden sun**

* * *

The adepts stared at the King, he was tall and young, his eyes a deep brown, his hair was the colour of golden corn. His robes were a deep green and golden stitching weaved in a complex pattern of vines.

"Who are you attack my guards?" he King asked, his voice was cold and level.

"Who are you to attack my friend, deface the temple of Jupiter, and bring Death into Lalivero." said Jenna, in contrast her voice was rich in anger and the Adepts could feel Mars Psyenergy building inside her.

"He is a servant of air, Daughter of Mars and cannot be trusted," said the king, sparing a glance at the little Adept, whom Mia was casting Ply over which roused Ivan enough to stand up and support himself.

"That was not for you to assume," she snarled, before she could take any action she was stopped as Felix stood in front of her.

"King of Ankhol, I apologize for er . . . startling your guards, but we come in a urgent mission in which many lifes hang in the balance." said Felix urgently, his hopes were the King cared enough about the lives of people to forget the long hatred of these two races.

"The people of the Anemos are in dire need, the spell that they have used to support themselves in the air for so long is failing, they need to destroy wards placed to prevent the gods from entering and saving them. Please, we beg you, return the _heart of power_, the psyenergy stone, to the Anemos, or death shall rain on both the Anemos and the people of Contigo!" Issac pleaded, but he saw it was to no avail as the kings face did not change through the whole speech.

What he didn't expect was to be thrown ten feet from the ground and landing in a sprawl. "We shall not help those retches if Venus himself asked us, you do not understand our history, or you would not ask this of us, and if it were not for your noble heritage of a Venus Adept I would kill you for your Insult, begone! If you return I will not spare you." and with that the King of Ankhol turned away his robes billowing behind him.

Jenna stepped forward and the Adepts saw flames form around her entire body, coting her in a ferocious blaze. Garet grabbed her however, immune to the fire that burned his hands and whispered "We cannot win this fight, leave and settle your vengence later."

Jenna hesitated then let the flames around her die, and went to help Issac, when he was inspected by Mia and given the OK the Adepts hobbled out of the Temple and the City, finding a spot in a surrounding hill, the Adepts sat in a circle and began to question what they learned.

"Perhaps we could challenge the King, and defeat him for the stone?" said Garet, but Issac shook his head.

"I sensed a little part of the King's power, and it was vast, I doubt I or Felix could defeat him, and he would not fight anyone else than a Venus Adept."

"Then what can we do?" wondered Mia, but they saw Ivan perk up.

"I have a Idea, I can contact Sheba through my mind, she perhaps can tell us of the scale of the two nations conflict!" he exclaimed, excitement displayed in his features.

"Could you really, it is so far away?" Saeid Emea, but Ivan was smiling.

"By myself no, but me and Sheba agreed to contact each other at midnight, the two of us reaching out together, and tonight is the night!" he explained, a huge smile across his features.

"Very well, but be careful, I think that the wards around Anemos could pick up your thoughts and we do not want Alicia listening." his tone was serious, but he was smiling, the little Adept was obviously overjoyed at seeing Sheba again.

* * *

Sheba sat in her room, the broken window blew in a harsh wind, but she did not care, her anger filled her with heat. Their was one more past she wanted to view, something that had bothered her since meeting Xeres. She wanted to know what the gods were _really_ like.

Crossing her legs she said to the world in general, "The gods are powerful, but they have not always been just, allow me to see through time to the destruction of Lumis, the city of Luna." her eyes closed and she felt her mind rushing downwards to Weyard and entered a familiar mind, Emea's travelling through her thoughts she saw a vision of Empress Victoria, Sheba jumped thoughts to Empress Victoria's, reading the dead persons mind.

_Empress Victoria sat in the throne room of the Palace of Lumis, she wore a dress of black silk, with a silver crown atop her head. A woman kneeled before her. "Arise Emea," she said, her voice full of power. Emea stood up and faced her Empress. _

_"Emea, take the passage to the gardens and nand escape with Serin and your Husband to the mountains, no matter what, no matter who wins this war make sure the lighthouses are sealed, as Weyard can no longer exist with harmony with the gods. I shall hold the attackers off for as long as I can" their was no sadness in her voice, only determination. _

_"Goodbye, your majesty" said Emea and ran through a tunnel behind the Throne disappeared from view._

_Walking through the door, Empress Victoria created a silver fire to run around her arms, she would need use of it soon._

_Eight attackers came forwards but were killed with a deadly whip of fire, another wave of assassins came but were sent away with a wall of fire, destroying them to ashes. Soon there was no one left, and Victoria was left by herself. However they was a brief disturbance and the Goddess Luna materialised. _

_"Hello Luna" She said._

_"Goodbye," Luna said and there was a flash of light, then darkness ended the Memory._

* * *

**Empress vicky- your review made me laugh ;), hope you like your character.**

**Dream Adept-** **Well** **done for starting your own golden sun story, good for you XD**


	12. A Plan is Formed

**I do not own golden sun**

* * *

Ivan lay in the tent, his back was sore on there rough ground, but he hardly noticed for it was only minuets before he would communicate with Sheba. He had asked for the Adepts not to enter his tent,although he probably could handle a quiet mind like Mia's, He found ones like Jenna distracting, and he would need all his concentration if he was to contact Sheba.

Sending his mind upward he felt the minds of owls and bats, but nothing near as complex as a human so he kept searching, suddenly he brushed a storm of emotion and thought and instantly he recognised Sheba's mind. Reaching out and forming as one Ivan eagerly sent a message to his beloved.

_Sheba! How are you, _he sent quickly, completely forming the link that would bond their minds.

_I'm . . . I'm fine, _came Sheba's reply.

_You're not! Whats happened! _Ivan could sense the sorrow and anger underneath Sheba's mind.

_Nothing!_ Sheba's retort came quickly, but it held little conviction as she knew that _technically_ it was possible to lie in a mind conversation, but there was no point as the person could easily see the lie forming in your mind. A skilled Adept could hide this, but as skilled as Sheba was she could not hide something from such a powerful Adept as Ivan or someone so close to her and who knew her so well.

_It-its just that i hate Alicia, the constant paranoia, but most of all **THIS PLACE!** _Sheba blasted the last few words down the connection and with it came all the anguish and anger she had spent in the last few weeks, she sent all the memories she had experienced, about the Gods cruelty and Alicia's crime.

_Oh sheba, I shoud never have left you their, I'm so sorry._

_What could you have done Ivan, This is Alicia's fault, do not blame yourself._

_Thank you . . . _Ivan sent gratefully _Sheba I must ask you something, why do the Anemos and the Ankhol hate each other?_

_I do not know, All the history books do not give a clear account of what happened, their is a way that I can find out however,I will find out tomorrow. I shall tell you then, we must meet again in a weeks time, at midnight agreed?_

_Agreed. Goodbye._

_Farewell!_

Ivan's eyes opened and he slowly got up, his body was dizzy from lying on the ground, he clutched the tent wall for support. He looked out the tent flap as sunlight streamed in, he must have been speaking all night, time was different in telepathy, so he could never be sure how long he had been talking.

He stepped into the cold morning air, his feet crunched under twigs as he walked towards the fire which Jenna had just started, he sat down with the rest of the Adepts

He told them about the conversation he and Sheba and he had, and the Adepts were shocked and disgusted of Alicia's murder of her mother.

"I cant believe she would kill her own mother to gain the throne," Mia spat, the healer had devoted her life to helping people and couldn't understand why a person could commit such a foul deed .

"It is indeed terrible, but we must think of what we are to do" Felix said.

"I've been thinking about that," said Garet, and the Adepts exchanged weary glances, a lot of trouble had come from Garet's Ideas.

"Why don't we dress up in Ankhol clothes, disguise ourselves and see if we can get employed in the palace, maybe their we can find a way to steal, I mean, _liberate_ the Psyenergy stone." he announced in a hurt tone, he had seen the suspicious glances.

"By the Gods! That could actually work," Jenna exclaimed, patting Garet on the arm, whom looked proud.

"I'm afraid you'll have to stay behind Ivan, the citizens will know that you are a Jupiter Adept and that is the last thing we need."

Ivan acknowledged this sadly, "I suppose I could see if I can help Lalivero."

"Very well, today we will enter the city of Ankhol!"

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the late update, but I've got big Exams coming up and I've been revising like mad! :(**

**Empress Vicky: If you remember from return of the gods, the city of Lumis was destroyed when they refused to fight in the Great War.**

**Dream Adept: LOL funny review :P**


	13. Too late?

**Sorry,dont own golden sun**

The Adepts were sitting near the entrance to the underground city of Ankhol, waiting for the moment to slide through invisible when the guards switched patrols. They had _Liberated _(i.e stole) Ankhol clothes from some guards, "it's not" as Jenna put it, "as though they're going to be using them anytime soon", being unconscious tends to do that to people.

The people of Ankhol favoured green and brown clothes, with copper or gold fastenings, sadly however the guards were fairly poor so the Adepts clothes itched and was made of rough cloth and their was a lot more copper than gold. "Their" whispered Issac and the Adepts saw the stone blocking the entrance slide away and out marched a group of burly looking guards. Issac pulled out the cloak ball and closed his eyes quickly.

**"Cloak"** a shadow enveloped the Adepts and silently they slipped through the entrance narrowly missing brushing against the guards and they walked down the cold stone passage, and into one of the busiest cities they had ever seen. Ankhol was a sprawling city that was full of life. People pushed past, scurrying through alleyways and into a warren of markets, stables, farms, blacksmiths, libraries, universities and in the centre, sitting like a crown atop a city, sat a white marble palace.

"Wow . . ." said Jenna staring in amazement, her expression of wonder illuminated by the light of thousands of lanterns that burned fiercely in the underground city. Issac waved away the cloaking illusion and the walked towards the marble palace following it like a beacon through the city relying on it not to get them lost.

An hour later they approached a beautiful garden surrounded by flowers and fountains. Deciding that it would be rather tactless to consider Garets suggestion of going up to the front door and "givin' it a good bang!", they walked through one of the palaces many back entrances and walked into a extremely busy kitchen. It was full of people cooking, gutting and washing, few people spared a few more people a glance.

Soon they were in a rather grand corridor and very lost.

"We've been here before"

"Don't be daft!"

"Look, we've been past that vase three times"

"no we haven't"

"Have!"

"Haven't"

**"SHUT UP**" shouted Jenna throwing a furious look at Garet and Mia, then opened a door at random and walked through it. it was richly furnished and silk and lace hung everywhere. on the wall hung a life-size painting of the King of Ankhol holding a sword and beneath it it said on a plaque "King Orrin II"

"Fancies himself, doesn't he?" Sonya said tapping the plaque with a fingernail.

"What are you doing here?" said a cold voice. startled the Adepts turned round and saw King Orrin in green robes scowling at them. "I thought I cancelled my call for servants, Very well, they are short handed at the kitchen help them their."

"You . . . don't remember us at all?" said Felix surprised.

"I rarely remember servants names, now GO!" the Adepts hurried out but as Jenna was about to leave Orrin grabbed her arm.

"Not you I wish to . . . know you better" he said, leering unpleasantly.

"I say, she is my wife" Issac protested.

Orrin replied with the bad manners of the truly rich "Leave peasant."

"Come on" said Felix grabbing Issac's arm and pulling him out and Orrin slammed the door.

They chose a random passage and walked down it Issac and Sonya exchanged glances "Shouldn't someone make sure nothing happens . ." said Sonya

"Oh Jenna will be fine" said Felix.

"It wasn't Jenna we were talking about" muttered Issac but walked onwards with the adepts.

"Hey whats that" Piers said pointing to a room that was pure marble, walking towards it they saw it was empty except for a small plinth that held a purple stone half-a-meter high carved into a almost perfect shape of Jupiter. The Adepts could feel the power radiated off it, they were surprised at the height of it but had very little time to be surprised.

**BOOM!** the sound blasted through the hallway and a sound of approaching footsteps made them look out the door. Jenna was running at a full sprint and shouted "FOR THE LOVE OF THE GODS RUN!" Orrin was behind her and he released a savage cry of anger. His face was blackened by soot and his robes were burnt and frayed around the edges.

Wasting no time on niceties the Adepts grabbed the small stone and ran full speed down the passages through a kitchen back door, half the city and finally, stone pushed aside by a exhausted Issac's psyenergy, the exit out of Ankhol.

They approached camp tired but happy at the stone's rescue. Ivan ran forward.

"We got the stone!" Garet said happily.

"I'm afraid it doesn't matter," Ivan said sorrowfully, "Lives will be lost anyway, Alicia has Declared war on Ankhol!"

* * *

**Empress Vicky- Thanks for reviewing, and in this story you will learn more on the gods **

**Dream Adept-You never know, You wish may come true (Dun-dun-DUN)  
**


	14. History lesson

**Dont own golden sun**

**

* * *

  
**

Sheba sat in the throne room unsure why she was there. A Mage had woken her up (politely) and was told that Alicia had summoned her to council. She was surrounded by the most powerful people of the Anemos, straight across from her was Alicia, looking resplendent in a lavender shirt and skirt, to her right was the Arch-Priest Iris, to her left was a serious looking man in armour and a broadsword across his lap. Finally next to Sheba was the sorcerer Elowin.

"Greetings, I have summoned you to my council because King Orrin has requested a meeting, I have decided to accept. You are here as my advisers." Alicia announced and turned around to a large mirror in the middle of the room. Touching the surface she made a complicated symbol in gold light. It sunk in the mirror and became spread across it like fire. As it reached the edge it turned deepest black and in its inky depths a face appeared, it was a man with brown hair and a golden crown.

"Greetings, Queen Alicia."

"Good day. King Orrin," Alicia replied.

"I have told you to meet me due to the destruction of your city. We are willing to prepared to give you the Psyenergy stone, for a price." Orrin's said, a small smile played on his lips.

"How dare you, you would allow a whole city to be destroyed, killing thousands just for money!" Alicia exclaimed.

"As would you" said Orrin.

Alicia said nothing for a while. She turned to the man in armour, had a hurried whispered conversation and faced Orrin.

"If you do not give it to us by your free will we will take it by force." she snarled.

"that would be interesting." he said but a wary look had entered his eyes, he made strange gesture with his hand and the picture faded to darkness.

"Summon my army, they will meet us at the teleport room, it is time we destroy those wretches." Alicia whispered, the atmosphere in the room was electric. Each official in the room had spent years in the service of royalty, and they knew one step wrong would see them scrubbing toilets.

"We shall see to immediately" Elowin said and they scurried out the room as quickly as possible. Only Sheba remained.

"Alicia perhaps we should reconsider, maybe wait until my friends report back with news, if they return with the stone surely we do not need to fight." Sheba pleaded.

Alicia let out a scornful laugh, "Sheba how foolish can you be! This is merely an excuse, it has been a long time coming and finally we shall fight!"

"This is foolish!" shouted Sheba.

"But Sheba, it was our mothers dearest passion, her hatred of the Ankhol, why it was her dying wish that they were killed." Alicia purred, her voice as sweet as honey.

The tempure in the room dropped, Sheba's green eyes glowed with a purple tint, when she spoke her voice crackled with power. **"Liar"** she didn't shout it, but it travelled across the room as a whisper repeating itself over and over.

Alicia stared uneasily at Sheba. "What do you-" She was interrupted by a gust of wind that threw her across the room and slammed her against the wall. Sheb's hand closed on Alicia's throat.

"How _dare_ you, if you ever use my mother as an excuse for your foul deeds I will kill you, it is not a threat, it is just a fact." Sheba released an almost Feral snarl, "I_ know _you killed her, Don't waste your breath denying it, just tell me one thing and I _will _know if you are lying so **tell me**."

Alicia's face was a picture of amazement, she quickly recovered however and sighed, "Earth and wind have always opposed each other, throughout history wars were always fought, but after the Great War, the war before Alchemy was sealed, we decided that we had spilled too much blood and decided to perform a union. This was a powerful Psyenergy spell that would have bonded Venus and Jupiter Adepts together, the idea was that if the balance of either was disrupted then the other would suffer."

Sheba frowned "I don't understand."

"Say if Jupiter Adepts decided they could slaughter an entire city of Venus Adepts, Then the number of Adepts would hve been disrupted and the Jupiter Adepts would suffer a decline of Psyenergy. This was supposed to prevent any major war. Their was a problem however, during the ceremony someone deliberately sabotaged the spell and it-it backfired. It killed thousands Anemos and Ankhol."

"Who done it, Anemos and Ankhol?"

Alicia hesitated then answered "It is not known, all casters were killed by the spell."

Sheba looked away from Alicia. She didn't believe that an act so long ago justified war but at least now she knew. So engrossed in her though was she, that it was too late until she noticed the bolt of lightning that Alicia had released, it hit her back and she was thrown sprawling on the ground.

"Guards! Throe her in the cells!" She lowered herself to Sheba's level, "You shall not tell a soul about our mother or I will kill you, as it is I look forward to watching you _rot_"

* * *

**YES! FINALY managed to get a chapter in through Exams, revision, school and more Exams ;)**

**Dream Adept- Yes it was awesome ;) like your new avatar.**

**Empress Vicky- Thanks for the review  
**


	15. The Great Escape

** Dont own Golden Sun**

* * *

Sheba shivered as a cold wind blew in her direction, she looked glumly at her surroundings. She was in a small cell, bare stone walls and a door of steel. The only other thing in the room was a bucket in the corner for her . . . waste. She hadn't eaten for three days and she had to survive on water that was dripping in from the roof.

Another gust of wind blew in and she swore, for all of Jupiter Adept's skills she wished she was a Sol or Mars Adepts, a master of light and heat. Not that it would do her any good, she thought glumly, staring at the sliver bracelet on her wrist, it was studded with two amethysts - Amethysts, Sheba remembered, conducted Jupiter Psyenergy most efficiently- saw to that.

Chief Sorceror Elowin had forced it on her wrist, and it had tightened uncomfortably s soon as it was placed on. She had found out what it had done on her first day of imprisonment, She had waited until their was only four guards on duty and had thrown Spark Plasma, Storm Ray and Tempest, three of her most powerful spells in her arsenal, expecting the door to crumple and get rid of the guards for her she was surprised when she felt her power slowly drain off her and she fell unconscious for the rest of the day.

She recognised it as the bind spell she herself had used, but incorparated into the bracelet, and this one didn't wear off. The spell was stronger however and it drained her Psyenergy as well as blocked it.

It wasn't perfect however, It had a small flaw wich meant she could draw a tiny amount of Psyenergy without triggering a drain, She had no jewels, let alone amethysts, to store it into so she placed it in a small pebble which lost a lot of power.

However, two weeks on she had enough Psyenergy to perform a Mind Read, drawing on her tiny supply of power she directed her mind downwards . . .

* * *

It was early morning at the Adepts camp and they were packing to return the Psyenergy stone to the Anemos. The was a shout and the Adepts turned in Alarm to Ivan's tent, the tent flap opened with a burst of wind and Ivn stode out.

"Sheba's been held prisoner in Anemos, she needs our help to escape." Ivan said.

"What!" exclaimed Mia.

"Alicia doesn't want the stone she just needs an excuse for a war!" Ivan said grimly.

"But we need to be at the first battle and try to stop them," Said Issac.

"Not all of us" said Sonya quietly.

"True . . ." muttered Ivan.

"Alright! Who should go?" Issac said.

"Me said!" Sonya "You lot are the only ones that have a chance of stopping the war."

"I Have to go." Ivan said.

"A shall go in-case a healer is required" Piers declared.

"Me too, you will need me to enter the portal to Anemos." Emea finished.

"very well, we will meet next Sol'sDay." Felix said, "Farewell!"

* * *

"Arrgh-" the noise caused Sheba's eyes to snap open from her slumber, standing up she ran towards the door and looked through the slit and saw Emea attacking Guards with her Luna Katana and Ivan was casting Sleep. Piers and Sonya were approaching her door.

"Sheba?" Piers whispered.

"It's me, get me out of here, it's freezing"

"Hmm . . . any water in there?" Piers asked.

"Yes"

"door's about half a ton . . . about a litre of water maybe more." Piers murmured.

"What are you talking about?" Sonya whispered.

As if answering her question he placed his hand on the door nd closed his her cell Sheba saw water rise from the floor, the walls and even from the air and flow into every crack and space in the door. "Sheba I'd get out the way" Piers said before completing the spell, **"frost"** the water froze and expanded, the door flexed and Sheba just managed to jump out the way before the steel door snapped it's hinges and embedded itself into the wall.

When the dust cleared Sheba saw Emea finishing off the remainder of the Guards. They ran up the dungeon stairs and through the passage to the throne room.

They entered the Throne-Room and barricaded the door,Emea placed a seal preventing the Guards from entering. They heard huge bangs hitting off the door, but Emea's Seal held firm.

Sonya and Emea opened the portal just as the door gave way, Ivan was the last to get through, which sadly meant he was nipped by a lightning bolt. he stumbled through and jest made it as the portal closed.

He felt dizzy as he walked, and fell straight into Sheba's Arms.

* * *

**Dream Adept: *Hold back struggling Dream Adept from Alicia* DONT KILL HER, I NEED HER FOR THE END OF THE STORY ;) LOL**

**Empress Vicy : I think Alicia iss one of my most hated characters  
**


	16. Disaster!

**i do not own golden sun**

* * *

There was great army below Contigo, on one side there was the sprawling army of the Ankhol, huge warriors wielding broadswords and heavy plate armour. King Orrin lead them, sat atop a large white steed his longsword sheathed at his hip. To the other side sat the army of the Anemos, a smaller force that was well organised they wielded battle-staffs or rapiers. there was 10 forces led by the seven sorcerers, General Xavier ( the head of the Army) the arch priestess and finally a group of elite led by Queen Alicia.

The air was thick with the overpowering energy from lots of Psyenergy being released, preparation for the upcoming battle. The 5 Adepts, Felix, Jenna, Issac, Garet and Mia had spent the week delaying the fighting, they had called in all sorts of favours from various political leaders and had relied on trickery to fool the two warring nations. Finally, however it was Sols day and they expected the return of the Party that set off to rescue Sheba. they were in the city center of Contigo waiting around the teleport pentacle.

The usual flsh of light flared into life and the five adepts materialised yet something was wrong. Ivan was lying beside Sheba bleeding profusely his eyes closed. Sheba was clutching him as though scared he would drift away. Mia hurried forward and told the rest of the Adepts to clear the area. The Adepts huddled a few feet away from Ivan, Sheba was clutching Garet sobbing into his arms.

"Sheba . . . Sheba it will be ok, Mia is the most skilled Healer in the world and Ivans been through worse he'll be fine." he soothed desperatly.

Mia however, looked pale."Piers! come here!" Piers hurried forward and the two mercury Adepts exchanged a heated, whispered conversation which took several minutes and when they where finished their expression was grave. Mia walked forward and placed her arm on Sheba's shoulder, "I'm sorry but the bolt hit his Coronary Artery and severed the heart's blood supply his heart stopped beating five minutes ago there's nothing we can do, I'm so sorry."

Sheba paled and seemed to rumple inwards she fell to her knees and began to wail in utter agony and despair. Yet it was not to last her shrieks of anguish became the Savage cry of anger. She grabbed the Psyenergy stone from Felix's grasp and held it to her chest, her eyes closed. When she opened it again her eyes where the most intense purple. The wind snaked itself around her body and picked her up effortlessly and she began to fly towards the armies. She waved her arms and thousands of lightning bolts fell from the skies killing hundreds from each army. She was drawing endless power from the stone and her decades of skill and fueling it to deliver these deadly spells of destruction.

As she floated above her voice rang out amplified by unnatural energy ;

"She has been chosen,  
She must now choose,  
To take the path of Savior,  
Or role of Destroyer!

She shall witness both past and future,  
She will either lead us to glory,  
Or reduce us to ruins,

So much depends on our savior,

**I HAVE CHOSEN PEOP****LE OF THE EARTH AND WIND YOU ARE PETTY, YOU ARE TOO FULL OF HATE TO EXIST. I TAKE THE PATH OF _DEST_****_R_****_OYER_!****"**

* * *

**Short i know but i just started again**

**Wow i actually updated sorry guys been busy!**

**Dream Adept - yeah you'll whup Alicia but make sure you dont get in Sheba's way! just saw your storys updated i will review when i get the time ti give it my full attention which it deserves**

**Empress Vicky - It was cute ^^ **(\_/)

(")(")


	17. Hope?

"By the Gods wrath" Piers murmured softly. The adepts stood in utter shock, witnessing their friend of several lifetimes wreak utter destruction in a matter of minutes.

"We need to stop her" Mia said desperately wringing her hands.

"How" said Isaac in utter bewilderment, "She is far more powerful than any of us with that stone" the Adepts stood for several minutes and for the first time in their long lives they had not got a solution. Suddenly Mia ran towards Ivan and quickly cast ply. Closing her eyes and frowning.

"YES" she exclaimed, the Adepts turned to look at her. "His brain is still alive, it shouldn't be possible but somehow it is"

"You can heal him?" Garret asked, his voice saturated with hope.

"No, but I know someone who can." she turned away and raised her hands and when she spoke it was in the voice of pure power.

"_Mistress of the waves and water,_

_Sculptor of Glaciers and weaver of mist_

_Mercury embodiment of water I summon you!"_

Mia felt a sudden withdrawal of almost all her Psyenergy and nearly fainted, grabbing Garret's arm she watched the spell work. A huge storm of blue energy fluxing in and out and releasing huge amounts of power. Suddenly arising from it like a glacier from the mist, was Mercury.

_"You called?"_ She said, _"Do not bother with an explanation; I know why you seek me _"she glided over to Ivan and pressed her slightly transparent hand on his chest. Waves of blue energy engulfed him and he disappeared in the cerulean mist. When it cleared, Ivan was breathing rhythmically but however he was not awake and Mercury was frowning.

"_his body has healed but his soul has moved on, and there is only one way to get it back . . . you must travel to the City of Souls, the land of the dead where they wait to move on to whatever lies next." _Mercury said calmly as though going into the deepest parts of Deaths domain was nothing more than a merry jaunt to the seaside.

_"What?_ b-but . . . .how!" Felix said, confused.

_"You gather with you the Tomegathericon, it was written by a powerful and indeed determined Necromancer, he dedicated his life to the workings of death and in the end devised a way to enter Deaths realm you too must follow his footsteps." _and with that she faded from view leaving nothing more than the faint salty aroma of the sea behind. The Adepts stood in shocked silence. Silently Isaac pulled open the Tomegathericon and flickered through it murmuring to himself.

Jenna looked shocked she had not expected Isaac to react so quickly. "Isaac dearest . . . She's talking about entering the realm of _Death!_ Perhaps we should not be so hasty."

Isaac paused and considered her with loving eyes, "Jenna my love, look around you we must act now or we _will_ be the cause the death of many."

Jenna hesitated, her eyes flickering towards Sonya but then she nodded. As Isaac resumed his browsing of the black book the Adepts watched with horror at Sheba's progression . . .

* * *

Sheba surveyed the land before her, a thousand bolts of energy passed through her, she had never felt so much power in one moment. She felt like a _Goddess!_ "_No not a goddess or I would have my Ivan . . . " _she mused, her anger had softened, it had been white hot before; burning her mind. Now it simmered demurely in her body. The power had drowned it; it was hard to feel anything in the rush the power had created for her.

* * *

Alicia looked at Sheba hurtling through the sky throwing death from her fingertips and she felt something unusual in her fifty years of life. Fear. Her head snapped towards the Seven Sorcerers that had gathered at the cliff top. "Elowin" she snapped, and the fair headed chief glided towards her.

"Yes your Majesty" he murmured.

"Have the sorcerers started a binding, I want my dear sisters powers stopped." She snarled. Elowin looked at the synergy storm that surrounded Sheba and looked doubtful but he did not dare to argue with the queen when she was in this mood. Hurrying towards the other sorcerers he shouted orders at them and they began forming a circle muttering incantations to themselves.

Alicia threw her long hair back and began focusing on her sister. Powerful bolts of power flared into life and struck Sheba. Instead of damaging her as Alicia had anticipated it was just absorbed in the Chaos that surrounded Sheba. Suddenly Sheba flew down, her speed so fast she was nothing but a blur.

She slammed down three feet in front t of Alicia. She was changed. Her hair was almost white and shined fiercely, her eyes where nothing but a dense ferocious purple. Every movement released a crackle of energy. There was a brief blur and she was behind Alicia whispering "_Hello Sister" _her voice had changed as well, instead of one it seemed as though hundred voices where trying tom speak at the same time.

Alicia shuddered, "the power has corrupted you, what have you become?"

Sheba grinned and put her face two inches from the queen, "_What you have made me!"_

**Instead of where i normally give my messages to my reviwers i would like to make a announmcement;**

**GOLDEN SUN 3 HAS BEEN ANOUNCED, WHEEE GOOGLE IT AND YOU WILLO FIND OUT ITS TRUE **

***ahem* next chapter will be the final one for this story**

* * *


End file.
